


Meeting of the Gods

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [53]
Category: Nonfandom?
Genre: Apple - Freeform, Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Probably offensive, Rabbits, There are lots of clones of Kyle?, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: The Gods and Goddesses meet every millentury (thousand centuries, or a hundred thousand years(?)) to discuss multiversal matters.Matthew is a new Goddess and new member of the Council of Nine, an interdimensional elite ruling group of Gods and Goddesses.She places an apple in the centre of the table, and a multiversal war breaks out.





	Meeting of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Another crackfic based on my god complex and multiverse sized ego.
> 
> I love Matthew the Magnicifebt.
> 
> Lots of callbacks to past oneshots here, from the Kyman one to the sock puppet thing.

It is the end of a thousand centuries, and all of the gods of the multiverse have gathered to discuss their plans for the next millentury.

The Council of Nine are in the centre, for they control the inner balance of the multiverse.

Each member is unique and special, and each holds an essential element to the multiverse' balance. Their names are known throughout those dimensions under their control- Signé, Weiss, Bellamant, Dreama, Lapin, Lilia, Mák, Japhia and the newest member, Matthew (although of course that isn't her real name). But these people are far below what they represent. Each is a type of magic, and a set of dimensions.

Today, they congregate for the very first time.

Matthew doesn't really care about her duties as one of the members of the Council of Nine, and is lying on the table listening to 'Fuck U Betta' and daydreaming about Kyman & Style, because the song reminds her of both of them (not at the same time, just from Kyle's perspective talking to either about Heidi/Wendy represctively).

Lord Dreama-san, Matthew's mentor and the original goddess who bestowed her with magic, sighs and lifts her into the air using her magic.

"H-hey! You pulled my headphones out!" The girl/thing protests as a few assholes in the back laugh. Lord Yahweh, the God she replaced in joining the Council, films it to add to his large evidence file on 'Why Matthew Shouldn't Be In The Council Of Nine'.

Feeling like memeing around a little, Matthew decides "Fuck it" and creates a beautiful, perfectly formed and most delicious apple. She places it in the very centre of the congregation, at a precise 90 degree angle to the perfectly flat surface so that the light bounces off of it just so...

Oh God.

(Pun intended.)

Immediately all eyes are on the apple. Matthew grins and breaks free of Dreama-san's spell with relative ease. As the token Mary Sue character, her magic is far stronger than everyone else's and really she doesn't need them to be powerful. Still, they're her friends and mentors, and without their guidance her emotionally-controlled powers would very easily go haywire and she could end up brutally murdering everyone she knows and loves around her.

Ryuk, a god of death, pounces for the apple.

Chaos erupts in the Congregational Dimension of the Gods.

People are screaming, killing each other with magic, trying so hard to reach that precious apple.

A giant sock puppet with an afro rises out of the ground to consume the apple, and a few goddesses kill it with fire as well as a sugoi dog puppet.

The Shinigami fight viciously for one tasty bite of the juicy delicacy, with the Shinigami King's human boyfriend diving in to grab that sweet flesh.

The Council are also in uproar, considering that Matthew just left to go make Style canon in three more dimensions and create a small army of Imaginary Kyle clones to spread Kyman across the multiverse, and now they have to deal with this apple-enchanted mess.

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN!

Matthew has returned!

She is riding on the back of a giant rabbit, which is very racist to Lapin who is an anthro rabbit boy, and a million clone Kyles hover around her. With a press of a button on her green Meeseeks box, she sends the pack of Kyles onto the crowd.

With each Goddess and each God receiving a Kyle, everyone quickly calms down due to how cute they are. Matthew hurriedly distributes green Meeseeks boxes, also known as Kyle boxes, to everyone so that they can customise the personality and appearance of their Kyle to suit their preferences. Soon enough everyone has a different Imaginary Person near them, although of course the majority are still Kyles of various personalities and types.

Matthew smiles as her own Kyle Clone, the very original one which she initially gifted to an alternate dimension's Cartman many months ago so that she could have both Kyman and Style be canon in the same world, reaches down to take the apple from where it lay untouched on the table. Immediately it explodes into a million tiny blue sparkles.

It was a hologram, and no one actually bothered to check to see if it was before fighting over it.

Matthew laughs and rides off into the sunset on Coco (the bunny) with her darling Clone Kyle, his home dimension and Cartman being their destination.

Apples are evil. Don't trust them unless they look and taste juicy.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation on the Kyle Clones:
> 
> I was thinking about which pairing I'd rather be canon, Kyman or Style, and I had the thought that Cartman should get together with Imaginary! Kyle and Style should be canon. This led to the birth of the Kyle clones, in which there are many versions of Kyle to make all ships canon. Each is summoned in the way that a Meeseeks (Rick and Morty S1 Ep 5 I believe- the one where Morty nearly gets raped) is, from a box with a button on top. There are different settings, but a cute, submissive variant of Kyle (so Imaginary! Kyle) is the default. You can make him be a normal Kyle, make him be someone else or even make him into a her.
> 
> As this is a crackfic, none of that was supposed to make sense~
> 
> Prompt- Lots of Gods getting into a fight (including Death Note stuff and probably me)
> 
> In this fantasy multiverse, I am a Mary Sue going by my real name, but I went for Matthew the Magnicifebt because that's already my author-insert character in this selection of top-quality trashy oneshots.
> 
> Original Number- 314.


End file.
